You Are My Best Friend
by Choujiro21
Summary: "Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku ingin ia tahu bahwa aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal itu." /WonKyu/OneShot/Warning inside/RnR?


**Title :: You Are My Best Friend…**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior, & TVXQ's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu, MinKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The story line is not mine. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : "Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku ingin ia tahu, bahwa aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal itu."**

**Note : Terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita yang pernah author baca di internet. Ide cerita bukan milik author, tetapi naskahnya adalah milik author.**

**Now Playing :**

**Girls' Generation – How Great Is Your Love**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

"Ciwon-_hyung_!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari tempat duduknya.

"_Ne_? _Waeyo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Siwon pun berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Balonku. Aku tidak bica mengambilnya. Tolong ambilkan _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun menunjuk sebuah balon yang menyangkut di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau tenang saja Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku pasti akan mengambilnya untukmu." Siwon pun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan kemudian berlari ke arah pohon itu.

Siwon pun berusaha memanjat pohon itu. Dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar dibandingkan tubuh Kyuhyun, ia lebih mudah memanjat pohon itu. Kini ia sudah berada di atas dahan pohon itu dan memegangi balon milik Kyuhyun.

_Hop!_

Dengan sekali lompatan, Siwon langsung berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ini balonmu." Siwon pun tersenyum saat memberikan balon itu ke Kyuhyun.

"Waaaah! _Gamcahamnida_ _hyung_!" Kyuhyun pun menggenggam erat balonnya dan langsung memeluk Siwon.

"_Cheonmaneyo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kau adalah cahabat telbaikku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sahabat ya?" Kata Siwon dengan berbisik.

Sejujurnya, sudah sejak lama Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan sayang dan tidak lebih.

"_Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku ingin ia tahu, bahwa aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal itu._" Kata Siwon dalam hatinya seraya memeluk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_TAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

Suara petir menggelegar dengan nyaring. Hujan yang semakin deras pun semakin menambah seramnya sore di kota Seoul hari ini. Semua orang terlihat mencari tempat berteduh agar tidak kebasahan oleh hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi dengan cepat seorang, _namja_ mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalan di kota Seoul. Dengan jas hujan yang menutupi tubuhnya, _namja_ itu terus mengayuh sepedanya menuju suatu tempat.

"_Kyuhyun-_ah_, tunggu aku._" Kata _namja_ itu dalam hati.

_Namja_ itu pun melemparkan sepedanya sembarangan saat ia sampai di salah satu pekarangan rumah yang cukup besar. Ia pun segera berlari dan memasuki teras rumah itu. _Namja_ itu pun melepas jas hujannya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ternyata _namja_ itu adalah Siwon.

_BRAAAAAAAAAK!_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Teriak Siwon saat ia membuka kamar Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-_hyung_!" Tiba-tiba dari pojok ruangan itu muncul seorang _namja_ yang langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tidak apa-apa '_kan_?"

"_Hyung_, a-aku takut." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan terbata. Bibirnya pun terus bergetar, menandakan ketakuan yang sedang ia alami cukup besar.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku ada disini." Siwon pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun menuntun Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar di atas tempat tidurnya.

_TAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

"_Hyuuuuuuuuuuuung_!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Tenang, aku ada disini. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Siwon pun mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, aku takut." Kata Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang masih bergetar.

"Ssssstttttt. Tidurlah, aku ada disini. Aku akan menjagamu." Siwon pun membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun. Sudah hampir 10 tahun ia mengenal Kyuhyun, dan kini mereka sudah menjadi siswa Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak berubah, rasa takut Kyuhyun terhadap suara petir.

Hampir setiap hujan besar datang, Siwon selalu pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Entah mengapa hanya Siwon yang bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun dari rasa takutnya itu.

"_Hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Emm?" Siwon pun menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada Kyuhyun.

"_Gamsahamnida_, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Cheonmaneyo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun membelai lembur surai milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun menghelas napas panjang. Jujur saja, rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun semakin membesar. Siwon ingin selalu melindungi Kyuhyun, dan Siwon ingin menemani Kyuhyun disaat ia sedang senang maupun sedih.

"_Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku ingin ia tahu, bahwa aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal itu._" Kata Siwon dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Teriak Siwon saat ia membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dengan cepat matanya menangkan sosok Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau kenapa?" Siwon pun berlari dan meraih tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_." Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Terlihat aliran air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-_ah_? Ceritakan padaku!" Siwon pun menguncang-guncangkan pundak Kyuhyun.

"Changmin, ia baru saja memutuskanku _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Siwon pun tercekat. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menangis karena Changmin, seorang _namja_ yang—dulunya—berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun. Tapi statusnya itu tidak sebaik kedengarannya, _namja_ bernama Changmin itu hanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

Hampir setiap kali Kyuhyun menangis karena Changmin, Siwon selalu pergi untuk memukul Changmin. Siwon tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun bersedih. Siwon tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air matanya untuk orang yang hanya bisa menyakiti perasaannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…" Siwon pun menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukkannya.

"_Hyung_, apa aku ini sangat bodoh sampai-sampai Changmin memutuskanku?" Kyuhyun pun terisak di dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu. Dia yang bodoh, ia menyia-nyiakan seseorang sepertimu. Kau jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi." Siwon pun mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_."

"_Ne_?"

"_Gamsahamnida_. Kau sudah mau menemaniku." Kyuhyun pun menatap lurus ke arah Siwon.

"_Cheonmaneyo_. Kyuhyun-_ah_, sekarang jangan menangis lagi. _Arra_?" Siwon pun mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"_Arraso_, _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum tipis.

Siwon pun membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Betapa bahagianya Siwon saat melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang sudah belasan tahun menjadi candu baginya. Dan sampai mereka duduk di bangku SMA seperti ini pun, perasaannya pada Kyuhyun tidak berkurang sedikit pun, bahkan sebaliknya, ia semakin menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"_Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku ingin ia tahu, bahwa aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal itu._" Kata Siwon dalam hati seraya kembali menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyikut pundak Siwon.

"Emm?" Jawab Siwon sambil masih berkonsentrasi pada laptop miliknya. Ia sedang mengerjakan skripsi terakhirnya di bangku kuliah.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang ceria.

"Apa?" Jawab Siwon sambil terus memperhatikan laptopnya.

"Lihat aku _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun mendengus kesal karena Siwon tidak memperhatikannya.

"_Ne_. Baiklah, apa itu Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Siwon pun mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah menggembung.

"_Ish_, sakit _hyung_!" Kyuhyun pun menepis tangan Siwon.

"Baiklah. Ayo ceritakan padaku." Kali ini Siwon terlihat serius.

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Changmin akan melamarku!" Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon.

Tiba-tiba senyuman yang terpajang di wajah Siwon pun memudar. Entah mengapa rasanya sakit sekali saat mendengar hal itu. Changmin akan melamar Kyuhyun?

"_Hyung_?" Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh, ya?" Lamunan Siwon pun terbuyarkan.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Kyuhyun pun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku terlalu senang, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Selamat Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Kali ini Siwon tersenyum lebar dan menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kali ini, ia akan benar-benar melepaskan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi milik Changmin. Sejujurnya, Siwon masih sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon sadar, orang yang disayangi oleh Kyuhyun bukanlah dirinya, melainkan Changmin.

"_Hyung_, _gamsahamnida_. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Kata Kyuhyun saat melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku ingin ia tahu, bahwa aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal itu._" Kata Siwon dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

"Hari ini kau sangat tampan Kyuhyun-_ah_." Kata Siwon seraya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah _hyung_? Hahaha, sepertinya aku sudah tertular oleh ketampananmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapikan dasinya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum manis. Ia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan setelan jas putih yang sangat cocok untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu di luar. Berusahalah rileks dan jangan gugup." Siwon pun meniggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar gantinya.

Siwon terus berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di sudut ruangan Gereja yang menjadi tempat pernikahan Kyuhyun. Ya, sekarang Kyuhyun akan meresmikan hubungannya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai, Changmin.

.

Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang erat tangan Changmin. Kini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan altar dan ratusan pasang mata kini sudah menyaksikan pernikahan mereka.

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun pada pendeta yang ada di depannya.

Kali ini senyuman Siwon semakin mengembang. Sekarang Kyuhyun akan memulai hidup barunya bersama Changmin, orang yang dicintainya. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin sekali menjadi orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tahu, ia semua takkan mungkin terjadi.

.

"_Hyung_!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat mata obsidiannya menangkap sosok Siwon.

"Hai!" Siwon pun melambaikan tangannya.

"_Gamsahamnida_ _hyung_, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Kyuhyun pun mengecup pipi Siwon saat ia berhasil menyusul Siwon.

"Ya, kau juga adalah sahabat terbaikku." Jawab Siwon saat Kyuhyun sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku ingin ia tahu, bahwa aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal itu._" Kata Siwon dalam hati seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Gereja itu.

.

.

.

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

Hari ini cuaca kota Seoul terlihat sedikit mendung. Gerimis kecil pun menemani gelapnya langit hari ini.

Mungkin saat ini langit bisa merasakan apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh Siwon. Siwon menatap lurus ke peti yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Di sana terdapat tubuh seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya menatap lurus ke arah peti itu. Tanpa terasa setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terus menatap peti itu dengan kosong. Mengapa semua terasa begitu cepat?

"Cho Kyuhyun, ia terlahir di dunia ini. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan manis saat ia masih bersama dengan kita." Siwon pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Cho Leeteuk, kakak Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara di depan sebuah nisan yang betuliskan nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun lebih dari seorang teman bagi kita, ia adalah keluarga, sahabat, sekaligus guru untuk kita. Ia mengajarkan banyak hal, dan mungkin hidup kita akan berbeda jika kita tidak pernah mengenalnya." Leeteuk terlihat menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Dia mungkin sudah pergi, tapi kenangan bersamanya masih hidup di dalam diri kita, orang-orang yang dicintainya." Leeteuk pun menaruh setangkai mawar putih di atas peti mati Kyuhyun dan melangkah ke belakang.

"Dan sekarang, seperti permintaan Kyuhyun di saat terakhirnya. Aku akan membacakan buku hariannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa banyak sekali pesan yang ia ingin sampaikan ke kita melalui buku hariannya ini." Leeteuk pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang terlihat tua dari kantungnya.

Siwon terlihat tidak menghiraukan Leeteuk. Ia masih menatap lurus ke arah peti Kyuhyun. Mengapa, mengapa orang yang dicintainya begitu cepat meninggalkannya? Bahkan Siwon belum sempat mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Dan ini, bagian yang dibacakan terakhir sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun." Kali ini Siwon terlihat memperhatikan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun sedikit memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan mulai membaca buku harian Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kecil aku terus memperhatikannya. Aku selalu berharap jika ia adalah milikku. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku ingin ia tahu, bahwa aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal itu. Ku harap, suatu hari nanti ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku…"

"Ya, ku harap juga begitu…" Kata Siwon pada dirinya sendiri dan setelah itu air matanya pun membasahi wajahnya.

_**Author's POV end**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>END<p> 


End file.
